Turn The Key
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: When coming home from a hard, long day at school Duncan know that Gwen serene presence will always be waiting for him because real love comes from just one twist of a key.


**Ugh still having way to many ideas for stories about these two, It's really hard to get them all down!**

**I haven't posted anything in awhile and I'm still trying to figure out how to finish all the only halfway done stories and chapters I've been writting so I came up with some quick little stories I'll post later to help me think. This one was kinda cute and I wanted to do something in Duncan's Pov so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I walk up the stairs to the door of the apartment building. I've been living here for so long that I can't remember when I first came and moved in. I know my path so well that I can create a map of it blindfolded and in the dark. Pausing in front of the door to my unit, I catch a whiff of freshly laundered linen hanging outside a nearby window. The tangy smell of burnt spicy chicken seeps out through the crack underneath the door she's been trying to cook again I see. These are small things, such that people would overlook.

But it's little things like these that make me smile.

I gaze up at the unusually gray and cloudy sky. The cool breeze that accompanied the sudden midday weather change penetrates my loose, thin shirt, forcing my sweat-ridden body to shiver at the cold touch. Mother Nature's depression in the middle of the day was most certainly uncalled for.

I sigh as I recall how my day went.

Yet again, I fell asleep during Biology - and we were having a quiz...

Let's see... I was feeling quite sluggish during. I mean, you can only roll that damn heavy three-holed ball down a 25-meter lane and knock down those marble pins so many times.

Visiting my parole officer to make sure I was doing everything I was suppose to since I've gotten out of prison. I try my best to be on my good behavior, but you try going cold turkey after being in the business as long as I have its hard, like an addiction.

And if that wasn't bad enough... Some dude on the streets took off with my wallet. Luckily, I don't keep any money in it, what I'm a criminal too I know better. But... there was something very special in it.

A picture of me with a certain Goth with piercing dark green eyes, with a small "Love you, Juvie" scrawled at the corner.

I'm going to have to kick his butt later because I'm too beat. Sighing again in defeat, I struggle to turn the key - when the door swings open to my surprise.

There she stands, her lithe body clad in a loose shirt that almost exposed her shoulders, coupled with grey shorts that had a logo of a skull and crossbones at the left leg. Her usually neat, short teal and black hair was sprawled down her shoulders in messy waves unruly hair.

Her mystifying dark eyes, which constantly remind me so much of the night sky - sometimes serene and tranquil, sometimes wild and restless - looking up at me with that calming look she wears so well, an inexplicable happiness lending them a warm glow.

I just remembered... It's been a week since I last came home to Gwen.

And she gives me a small smile, so serene and inviting that it belies her seventeen years.

I smile in return, joy coursing through me in seeing the reaction that I stimulate in this beautiful creature in front of me. I take delight in the fact that all she needs to be happy is for me to be there with her.

"Well looks whose home, escape from juvie again?" she teases humorously.

Again, I wonder in her playfulness. Though few draw meaning from a simple statement such as that which she uttered, to me it has an entire world of significance. She may be all of seventeen years, but somewhere in her she is still the most important thing to me.

Although telling her this is never easy for one with an emotional wall as big as mine, but she never has to break the wall. For some odd reason I just seem to let her in, no I let her in because she's the only one I've been able to trust for a long time and the only one that makes me smile with meaning.

Gwen means everything to me explaining it to her is well, impossible.

She pulls me in and closes the door behind me. Without even waiting for me to remove my shoes, she reaches out and pulls me into a tight hug. With that one gesture, all my weariness and college-concerned anxieties disappear, and all's right in my world with my Gwen.

Then come the sweetest words I have ever heard, so beautiful were they that they could have been mistaken to be from an angel: "I missed you."

Isn't it funny that after all the toil you go through, a simple display of affection just turns everything around?

No longer am I able to find a reason to be tired.

Gently, I disentangle myself from the comfort of her embrace, and she reluctantly drops her arms. I lean down to give her a short, sweet kiss, before she turns to return to her painting.

I reach for her and pull her to my chest, burying my face in damp, unruly ebony and teal locks, delighting in the mild apple scent of her shampoo.

I trail light, feathery kisses down behind her ear to the area between her neck and shoulders, before whispering, "I missed you too, pasty." Another radiant smile and a kiss is my reward.

Tomorrow, I will be heading back to the university for another grueling day of college, and will most likely be coming home well into the night – drenched in water from the rather stormy weather we've been having with fatigue claiming every part of me.

Yet I know that when I do come home, Gwen will be there waiting for me at my door - along with her stunning, rarely-seen smile and pale arms itching to pull me into a warm, "welcome home" hug.

All I have to do is turn the key.

* * *

**So what do you think it was my first time writing in first person, so I don't know it it was really all that good, still I hope you liked it!^-^**


End file.
